Lover's Spit
by Kronoskingofthemonkeypeople
Summary: GREY'S ANATOMY HOUSE MD CROSSOVER! Sequel to A Rush Of Blood and A Call To Apathy. Derek's post OP patient can't seem to wake up, but was it his fault? Only one man can help him, but will House return to Seattle Grace?
1. Chapter I

**Lover's Spit – Chapter I**

NB: This is the third story of my House/Grey's crossovers so if you want to have an idea of what the hell is going on, you should read "A Rush Of Blood To The Head" and "A Call To Apathy".

0000000000000000000000000000

Derek pressed the metallic button down with his elbow then picked up the bar of soap and took it out of it's plastic wrapping, lathering his hands under the cold water. The anaesthesiologist next to him shook her hands then dried them, walking into the OR. The door opened. Derek looked up as Meredith walked briskly in and grabbed one of the masks.

"What have you got?" She pulled the mask to her face.

Derek looked down again at his hand but glanced quickly at Meredith. "Benign cancer in the brain stem. Open, cut and close."

Meredith smiled briefly then picked up the soap, concentrating hard on getting the grit out of her nails. Derek quickly looked her up and down then went back to his hands. Putting the soap down he shot her another glance.

"What is it?" Meredith said in a monotone voice, still looking at her hands.

"Nothing." Derek turned off the tap, picked up some paper towels and sighed as he leant against the sink. "It's just that…" He looked over to Meredith again, smiling with great content. Meredith stopped and looked at him sceptically. Derek beamed. "God I love you."

"Random comment award goes to…"

"I know, it's just… We've been apart for so long. There's just been so much… stuff and-"

Meredith smiled. "You're worse than me. You have a surgery to perform, remember?"

Derek looked away from her and nodded. "Yes, right. Of course. But I _do_ absolutely love you."

Meredith turned off the tap. "That's great to know. Pass me a towel."

00000000000000000000000000

"So what are we doing Dr Grey?" Derek asked as he was handed the scope.

"Entering the brain through the nose. An endoscopic transnasal brain surgery. This allows for greater ease in removing the tumour as you can remove it in tiny pieces."

Derek looked up at Meredith, eyes smiling. "Very good Dr Grey."

Meredith glared at him playfully and Derek coughed slightly as he looked over to the anaesthesiologist who was watching them both.

"So, I have now reached the medulla oblongata and have full vision of the tumour, approximately 1 inch in diameter. I shall now begin to remove it in broken pieces then close."

Meredith stood back and looked at the TV screen, which displayed the tumour in wide screen. Derek eyes were concentrated on the screen as he moved the scope and the probe simultaneously to remove the tumour. As he removed another piece of the tumour and went back for another, the monitor began to beep.

"His heart-rate's dropping." Said the anaesthesiologist, clip board in hand.

"What does that mean?" Meredith swerved round to Derek, the air now filled the beeping becoming quicker and quicker.

"Nothing. It just happens. Cutting in this close to the spinal cord, it usually fluxus. There we go." The beeping became slower. "Told you. Now can you pass me the speculum? I need to get a deeper through-way."

0000000000000000000000000000

Dr Helen Pettington looked at her watch once more as she sat slumped in a chair in the post-OP room, half done sudoku puzzle and a cold cup of coffee on her lap. She looked up at the patient's stats once more. Nothing. Stretching tiredly she placed her coffee on the ground then leaned her chin on her fist.

Suddenly Dr Derek Sheppard walked in briskly and picked up the chart that lay on the patient's bed. His dutiful blonde intern followed.

"Morning Shep." Helen groaned as she pulled herself out of the chair.

"What's wrong?" Derek put down the chart.

"It seems our patient doesn't want to wake up." She moved over to the bed.

"What do you mean?" The intern chimed up.

"What I mean is, I put her to sleep and now I can't seem to wake her up."

"She's in a coma?"

"Nope." Helen pulled out her pen from her scrubs pocket and brought the sharp end against the bottom of her patient's foot and ran it up. The patient's foot flinched. Helen put the pen back in her pocket and looked up. "She's in REM."

000000000000000000000000000

"How can she be asleep?"

Meredith was following Derek as he walked briskly down the hallway.

"I don't know. It must have been some sort of pre-existing condition." He came up to the surgical file storage room and began to look through the filling cabinets. Meredith remained at the door, looking in on him as she leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed.

"It could have been the surgery. Operating that close to the Pons- "

"It wasn't the surgery." Derek opened up a draw then pulled out a file, flicking through it hurriedly then pulling out a loose sheet.

"There. No complications in the surgery. Dr Pettington's anaesthesiologist's report is clean. We didn't do anything."

"But she won't wake up."

"She won't wake up." Derek sighed.

"And she's just sleeping, not in a coma?"

"Yea."

Meredith stood upright from the door and wrung her hand round the back of her neck, perplexed. "What the hell causes that?"

00000000000000000000000000

NB: Why am I doing this? I can't be doing this, I can't. I don't have the time! But what do you know, here I am again. God this is tragic.

Unfortunately a new story sprung into my head yesterday and I just can't seem to get rid of it, because I too want to know what happening with House and Cameron, and I also want to see the whole Chase/Izzie/Alex thing play out more (Alex and Chase were becoming friends for god's sake!). And of course I really wanted to see how the whole Addie/Wilson thing goes the moment McMetrical (McSteamy) hears about it. And Mer/Der? Who doesn't love reading/writing Mer/Der?

But yes, I'm back. I think I just need something to occupy my mind till the 9th. And even though I've got a fuck load of stuff to do before I go to Finland on the 20th, I just can't seem to get all these ideas out of my mind.

Damn this infernal concept of fandom. Damn it!


	2. Chapter II

**Lover's Spit – Chapter II**

Cameron looked at her reflection in the cold water and watched as the drops of water ran down the length of her nose and fell into the cool pool below. Grabbing the towel she dried her face and pulled out the plug from the bathroom sink. Walking out of her bathroom she chucked her towel back into the room and picked up her glass of wine that lay on the table, sitting down again on her couch.

It had been a long day. They had cured their patient and he had been discharged but it was still another day at work with House after Seattle. All that time she had waited for him to say something, but now he acted like nothing had happened. As if they were still Cameron and House, work colleagues.

Pinching the rim of her nose in exhaustion she moved leaned over to the coffee table and picked up her book.

There was a knock on the door.

Cameron placed her book back onto the table looked up, curious.

There was another knock, this time harder.

Placing her glass onto the table she walked over to the door and placed her hand on the handle. There was only one person it could be. Why the hell did it always have to be _him_?

"House." She sighed, smiling wryly, though still not being able to suppress the giddiness inside.

"Morning." House puffed his cheeks, trying to peer behind Cameron into her apartment.

"It's evening." Cameron replied dully.

"Same thing."

"So," Cameron leant on the door handle. "What's up?"

House stood still for a moment then sharpened his gaze at her. "Do you eat?"

"What?"

"I mean, I do. But I'm not so sure about you. All that skinniness can definitely _not_ be accounted to ham sandwiches and pot roast."

Cameron glared at him. "Yes. I eat."

"That's very good to hear. You don't want to eat now, do you?" Cameron could see that House was struggling to ask her the real question.

"It's 11 o'clock."

"There's McDonalds. And the bar down the road. A few bar nuts won't hurt your figure. Though they may hurt your immune system."

Cameron smiled briefly and rolled her eyes. "I've eaten already. But if you want a drink I have wine. Come in."

House stopped dead for a moment, staring blankly at Cameron. Letting in a short breath and gulping slightly he returned to his normal self, leaning on his cane and puffing out his cheeks. He then stood up and walked past Cameron, entering her apartment.

"Your not the most subtle seductress Dr Cameron."

Cameron smiled to herself and closed the door behind her as she turned around to see House sitting on her couch and stealing her glass of wine.

"I'll get my own, shall I?" She moved to the kitchen as grabbed another glass.

"_Candy_." She heard House's voice from the couch, picking up her book. "Not the most humorous novel you think?"

Cameron poured the wine into her glass and moved to the couch. "It's interesting. About drug addicts."

House watched Cameron as she sat down on the other side of the couch. "On average, drug addicts are boring. Don't know why anyone would want to write a book about them, let alone a movie."

"Many people find them interesting." Cameron smirked.

House tore his gaze away from her and took another sip of wine. Cameron sighed, wanting him to actually express his real incentive for coming. He doesn't like small talk, but this is still _House_, and House doesn't do grand sweeping deep-and-meaningfuls. Thank God.

"So," Cameron attempted, circling the rim of her glass with her finger. "What's going to happen?"

"With us?" House finally looked at her.

"Yes."

"Well, that all depends on you. The ball's in your court now. Deal with it."

Cameron glared blankly at him. "You included that metaphor on purpose, didn't – "

"Yeah I did." House chuckled, sipping his wine again.

Cameron looked at her glass once more and sighed. "House…"

Suddenly she was cut short by the dull ringing of a telephone. House moaned and lifted his body up from the coach, groping his pockets for his mobile.

00000000000000000000000000000

"What." Barked an angry voice from the earpiece of the phone. Derek quickly removed the phone from his ear then brought it back.

"So sorry to bother you Dr House, this is Dr Derek Sheppard, from Seattle Grace."

"McDreamy?" Derek cringed at the nickname and realised the sadistic pleasure House must have gained from mentioning it.

"Yes, that's right." He mumbled dully into the phone. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, just _interrupted_ something."

Derek raised his eyebrows then realised Meredith was right. He was a porny, porny man.

"The thing is, I've got a case for you, if you wanted it."

There was a silence on the line.

"What is it?"

"28 year old female, post endoscopic transnasal brain surgery. She hasn't woken up from the anaesthesia. She's in REM."

"What is it with you surgeons and screwing up operations."

Derek lowered his eyebrows. "I didn't screw up."

"Well of course you would say that. What does the patient say? Oh that's right, you can't ask her, because you screwed up."

"I've checked the records, there is nothing to indicate an accident. Meredith's already done and LP and ruled out infection, she had underlying condition."

"Grey believes you?"

"There's nothing to doubt."

There was another silence on the line.

"I'll call you back in an hour."

00000000000000000000000000000

House hung up his mobile then put his head on his fist as his leaned back on the couch. Cameron peered over to him.

"What was that about?"

House continued to look forward then sat up and grabbed his cane. "Get everyone at the office now. We have a case."

00000000000000000000000000

NB: Christ that was a hard chapter to write. Not that House/Cam doesn't work; it's just that House is a freaking hard character to write, most particularly in this sort of situation. The only person who would know what House would do is House himself. And that means David Shore. Thus, this was a bloody hard chapter to write, cause you have no basis whatsoever.

Anywho, am ranting. Hope you are liking it so far, cause I just can't stop writing it. One last thing: REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE??? I know it never works, but you can't blame me for trying, can you?


	3. Chapter III

**Lover's Spit – Chapter III**

"28 yr old female in REM."

House waddled into the office and chucked his bag next to the desk. Walking to the whiteboard he picked up the marker and faced the rest of his team.

"At least she's got that going for her." Chase groaned as he pulled himself back upright on the chair, wiping his eyes. House looked over at Foreman, who sat at the end of the table in a perfectly pressed suit, arms crossed as he glared at House.

"Some of us had a date to go on."

House looked over at Cameron who was at the sink making coffee. Picking up the mugs she brought one to Chase who looked dead.

"What's wrong with you?" House looked curious.

"I've been on-call for two nights in a row because of our last patient. I haven't had any sleep. I envy this girl."

"No you don't." House smirked. He brought the marker up to the board and began to write. "Post-OP patient for a endoscopic transnasal brain surgery. Either someone screwed up or she has a pre-existing condition. So, who's Sleeping Beauty?"

"How do you know she isn't in a coma?" Foreman continued to brood.

"Because her anaesthesiologist says she isn't. Her vitals are normal and she responds to painful stimuli. She just can't wake up. So, what's the spell?"

"African sleeping sickness?" Cameron sat down at the table with her coffee.

"We should check her history." Chase looked around the table. "Hold on, where's her chart?"

House put down the marker. "In Seattle."

Chase looked dumbfounded. "Why is it in Seattle?"

"Because the _patient_ is in Seattle."

"It's Dr Sheppard's patient." Cameron finally put the pieces of the phone call together.

"Ya."

Chase lit up. "Hold on, that means we're going to go to Seattle Grace for a consult, right?"

"_No_, that just means we're going to _treat_ a patient in Seattle. No trans-continental voyage is necessary."

Chase began to get annoyed. "But it was for the other patient. What's different with this one? Why aren't we going?"

"Because I don't make business decisions based on failing long-distance relationships." House looked back to the board. "We need to get a history."

"Ah, she's asleep, remember?" Foreman still had his arms crossed sternly.

"Ok, then we need tests. Lots of them."

"But who's going to do the tests?" Chase softened his voice. "I mean, you can't trust a bunch of surgeons, can you?"

House glared at Chase then smiled. "Nice try." House put down the pen and walked to his office door. "I just got a call from McDreamy. She's still asleep and her tests are all negative. She's perfectly fine. Something is seriously wrong." House opened the door and walked to his office, closing the glass door behind him. Chase let out an agitated sigh.

"Why can't we go?"

Cameron stood up and walked to the sink. "It's a miracle we went in the first place.

Chase leaned back in his chair, now totally oblivious to the tiredness he had recently felt. "Yeah but we have the opportunity to go again. Why not take it? I'm sure Sheppard wants him to go back." Chase looked over to Foreman as he shrugged. "What about Wilson? Him and that Gyny surgeon had something going on. If anyone can convince House to go back to Seattle it would be him."

Cameron put her mug into the sink. "You can try, but I doubt you'd get House to waver."

Chase bit his pen in concentration then got up. "I'm telling Wilson."

Foreman looked at him in disbelief. "It's like midnight!"

Chase looked back at him as he opened the door. "Wilson still hasn't organised an apartment. He's been living in his office since he came back from Seattle. Didn't you know?"

Foreman groaned and got up from his chair. "I'm going home. House already ruined my date, I'm not going to let him screw up my sleep pattern."

0000000000000000000000000

"You're going to Seattle."

House opened his eyes painfully and looked up at the out of focus blob in front of him. Rubbing his eyes, House took off his headphones and looked up at Wilson.

"I'm going to screw what now?"

Wilson put his hands on his hips. "You're going to Seattle for this consult."

House rolled of his armchair and stumbled to his desk, opening his Vicodin and swallowing down a pill. "And I guess you're coming with me."

"Yes. I mean no. That's not the point. Sheppard has asked for your help. He needs you over there for a consult. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked you in the first case."

"Maybe he wants _me_ to figure out what's wrong with her then tell _him _what's wrong with her, so _he_ can treat it. Sound right?"

"No. You need to go yourself. You need to be there so you can abuse both the surgeons and the patient. That last patient was difficult. _You_ need an ego boost."

House sat down and stared at him blankly. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Wilson let out an agitated sigh. "So why aren't you going then?"

"Because it's a very long way to travel."

"You went last time for no reason."

"That was different."

"_How?_"

"Because I don't have to worry about you getting your freak on with a very tall red-head."

Wilson dropped his face. "Is _that _what this is about?"

"No." House smiled mischievously. "Just wanted to see what your reaction would be. There is no difference between the first and the last patient, just that I couldn't be bothered to go."

Wilson stared at House for a while then put his hands on his hips. "Fine. I'm booking tickets for all your ducklings, including Cameron. And when you decide to go, you can pay for your own ticket."

"My, how thoughtful."

Wilson glared at him. House sat up in his chair then rubbed his forehead in thought.

"Fine. We're going."

00000000000000000000000000

"You are _not _going to Seattle."

House stood in the middle of Cuddy's office as she paced up and down behind her desk.

"Why is everyone so suddenly interested in my travelling plans?"

"Because you're not going to Seattle!"

"Why?"

Cuddy stopped and put her hands down on her desk. "Because I told you so and I'm your boss. Gotta listen to your boss, remember? Writes your checks and everything!"

"Well, I write my duckling's checks and yet they seem to be going anyway."

"So stop them!"

"No."

"Why not?"

House looked as Cuddy quizzically. "Why are you so hell bent on stopping me going to Seattle?"

"Why are you going in the first place?"

"I know that answer already, since it's _me_ we're talking about. But why don't you want us to go?"

"Because I kinda don't want to loose my two best doctors to another hospital on the other side of America!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you know the Chief of Surgery is determined to get you over there, and god knows what Wilson will do while he's all a-flutter with love."

"But Dr Webber's the Chief of Surgery. He can't hire me."

"No, but he sure can persuade you to work in the diagnostics department."

"Don't get so paranoid."

"Paranoid? I'm not paranoid."

"Yes you are."

"Shut up House." She plunked herself down on her seat. House stood in the middle of the room then turned around and walked to the door.

"Since you seem so adamant on me not going to Seattle I guess there's only one thing I can do?"

"What's that?" Cuddy looked up. House opened the door and turned back to her.

"Go to Seattle!"

000000000000000000000000000

NB: Right, sorry, that was a very House-centric chapter but I just needed some filler before House got to Seattle. Funny thing was, I was actually planning on doing a diagnostic chapter but then I realise that there was no way of them doing that till they actually got to Seattle, thus: filler chapter.

But yes, I really hope you guys are enjoying this cause I don't know yet. Really is all quiet on the western front. Oh well, can't blame you for your silence. But I might as well say this anyway: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Christ I need new House. Or Grey's. Need Grey's.


	4. Chapter IV

**Lover's Spit – Chapter IV**

Alex wandered down the hallway and stopped at the nurse's station. He bent down and began to go through all the files on patients, hoping to find some undiscovered case that would entertain him for the day, rather then spending it bringing coffee to Sloan.

Glancing up he saw Izzie waiting at the elevator. She looked like shit. Ever since House and his team left she hadn't been as perky as she usually is, and the subject of Denny became more fragile. Something told Alex this had to do with Chase, but he tried to ignore it. If it _did _have something to do with the Aussie, there was no way for Izzie to get better quickly. She would just to try and wait it out. And with Denny still hanging around it doesn't help her at all.

The elevator door opened and Izzie stepped inside. As Alex stood up from the disappointing set of files, George walked up to the station.

"Dude, you know what's up with Izzie?"

George looked up at Alex in huff. "If I did tell you, there is probably no chance you would understand because you don't live with these women."

"Well, can you _try _and make me understand?"

George looked down at the floor then up again, checking nervously side to side for anyone he knows. He then faced Alex and let out a breath.

"Dude, she's like _wicked _depressed 'cos she ain't seen that _Ossie_ for like a week and she was like, really into him, ya get?"

Alex gave a dead pan stare to George who stood in front of him with hands on hips, trying to convince himself that what he said was _not_ embarrassing.

"Dude…no."

"Yeah I know." George said quickly, cheeks blushing and picking up a file. "Just…give her time, ok?"

Alex nodded slightly then continued to look at George blankly as he scampered embarrassed down the hallway.

000000000000000000000000

Izzie walked out of the elevator and into the surgical wing foyer. Walking up to the counter she picked up a medical file and began to read through it. There had been no interesting cases for days. Meredith said it was because House had left so nothing else seems as exciting as it used to be. Christina just said it was shit.

If it was shellshock from House it would fade away soon enough, all she had to do was get through it. So she was flicking through the chart from Addison's c-section. The surgery had already been performed but it seemed she had nothing else to do.

"Sorry, I'm looking for a Dr Burke."

Izzie froze up as she heard a rough voice behind her. An _Australian _voice.

Quickly she swerved around to see Chase standing behind her, beaming with his hands in his suit pockets. Without realising Izzie squawked and jumped on top of him. Chase was nearly knocked off his feet as she jumped onto him and hugged him tightly, almost to tight for air. But Chase didn't care. Still beaming uncontrollably he hugged her back and kissed her warmly on the cheek.

"You're back!" Chase heard her voice mummer as she was pressed up against him.

She let you and pulled him back, smiling gleefully from ear to ear.

"I can't believe you're back! – Wait, why are you back?" The tone of her voice changed.

"Sheppard has a case for House."

Izzie stopped and looked at Chase for a second then hugged him again. "I love McDreamy!"

0000000000000000000000

Addison clipped her pager onto the sash of her mauve dress and waited for the elevator. She had just come out of successful c-section and given the healthy baby to it's parents yet still she did not feel as joyful as she usually does. There was a ding and the metal doors opened. Brining herself up from leaning on the hall she walked into the elevator. The doors began to close as she was left in the empty box but suddenly a hand shot through the gap and the doors opened once more.

_Oh, give me a break._

Mark sauntered into the elevator, leaned over to press one of the buttons then lifted his pants up as they sank under the weight of the pagers and electronics.

"So," He said coyly, shifting a flirtatious look to Addison. "Haven't seen you around in a while. We should catch up."

Addison looked away and tried to avoid him.

Mark was oblivious to the fact that Addison didn't want to talk to him.

"You know what? I have an itch." He winked. "Down there. You wouldn't be able to check it for me, would you?"

Addison stared in vain at the numbers of the levels about the door. 4, 3, 2…

There was a ding and the doors open. Suddenly Addison skipped a beat.

"James."

Wilson stood next to House at the entrance of the elevator. House glanced over at Wilson who was positively beaming at the red head.

"Addison! Sorry I didn't call, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

Mark looked disgruntled at the pair. "You coming in?"

House waddled in after Wilson and faced the buttons. "Going up?"

"No." Mark looked at him curiously.

House pressed the button. "You are now."

The metal doors closed as the momentum shifted upwards. House glanced behind him at Wilson, Addison and Mark, all standing awkwardly in silence, though Wilson didn't understand why.

House peered back at Mark. "You have _excellent _chiselled features."

Mark looked at the crippled, stunned. "Why…thanks?"

"It's like some sort of geometric slab of marble. I'm surprised no-one's threatened you with a chisel."

Addison snorted out with laughter but quickly contained it. The doors opened and she began to step out when she turned back. "Nice to meet you Dr House, James." She nodded.

Wilson nodded back.

"What's going on with her then?" House asked after the doors closed.

Wilson quickly glanced at Mark then back to House. "Nothing."

House rolled his eyes and faced back to the doors. As the elevator stopped, the doors opened and House began to walk out. As Wilson joined him he turned around and saluted to Mark.

"See you round McMetrical!"

0000000000000000000000000

NB: Geddit? Symmetrical? McMetrical?? Oh well, that's a personal joke I guess, but true! Still true!

But I've been able to update both my stories in one night! (That is, _American_ night) Go me!! This chapter's more of a fluff chapter I guess, people coming back, people going "yey, you're back!" sort of thing. But fluff can be good in small amounts. As long as it's A-Grade Fluff. That's Grey's for you!

Anywho, if you could review that would be fantastic! Best thing you would do all day! Wait, scratch that. All week! All month! Ok, slightly hyperbolic but who cares, it's fanfiction!


	5. Chapter V

**Lover's Spit – Chapter V**

"Morning!"

George, Alex, Christina, Meredith and Derek all looked up as House, Cameron, Wilson, Chase, Izzie and Foreman entered the conference room once more. House walked up to the whiteboard, which was still there with symptoms scribbled up on it, almost like they never left. Smirking at the old patient's symptoms he picked up the eraser and wiped them out.

"So, Miss _I-Can't-Believe-It's-Not-Coma_: Go."

Everyone was still looking at the new visitors to remember why exactly they were here.

"Ah, House. Thanks for coming again, I know you must have had a hard time getting back here." Derek stood up, welcoming back the others.

"Any symptoms?" House stood impatiently, whiteboard marker in hand.

"Apart for sleeping, nothing." Meredith piped up; she had learned that House didn't do the whole welcome party thing.

"So, what causes sleeping and nothing else?" House wrote a big '_Zzzzz' _on the board.

"Chronic Fatigue Syndrome?" Alex added as he sat back down after he shook hands with Chase.

"Was there any history of fatigue?" House swerved from the whiteboard.

"Not that she told us about." Derek answered, arms crossed as he sat down next to Meredith.

"She could have lied in the history." Alex interjected.

"_Or_, she had no fatigue until she was put under the anaesthesia and thought 'hey! This is the way to go!' " House stared blankly at Alex. "If she _did _have this far-advanced case of Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, you would have noticed it before the operation because she would be asleep then. What else?"

Christina flicked through her medical books. "What about Fibromyalgia?"

"Good! I like." House added it to the board.

Cameron sat up in her chair. "But with this kind of advanced fatigue, she must have had some huge amount of trauma to cause this kind of fibromyalgia."

"Well, let's see, she _did_ have brain surgery before the perpetual sleep. Think that might count as trauma? With McDreamy poking around upstairs, I'd say so."

Derek glared at House as George shifted his weight in the chair. "But how do we confirm?"

"You don't." House looked back at the board. "Fibromyalgia comes with dozens of other symptoms and actually _restricts_ the capability of having REM sleep. Thus: no chance!" House crossed out Fibromyalgia and faced the group once more. "What else have we got?"

"African Sleeping Sickness?" Wilson offered, more as a personal joke than a real thought.

"She's only gone to France and England, nowhere else." Meredith looked at the woman's chart.

"Any other ideas?" House puffed out his cheeks. No one answered. "Ok… well then, we have one symptom: one serious case of chronic fatigue, and absolutely no idea what it is."

"Could be an infection." Foreman added as he sat alone in the corner.

House looked at him for a while then stopped. "Get her a LP."

"We already have." Derek groaned.

"_Yes,_ but you have already stuffed up her surgery so we're not going to let you stuff up her tests. Do another one."

"But we're wasting valuable time." Derek argued.

"She's not going anywhere. Stevens, O'Malley: Go with Foreman and get this girl a LP. The rest of you…go… look up every single cause of Chronic Fatigue. Start with the letter _A_."

Christina, Alex and Meredith groaned as Izzie and George gleefully stood up with Foreman and walked out of the room. House watched the rest of them sadistically as they began to drop the huge medical dictionaries on the table.

"Why are we doing this?" Alex moaned.

"Because none of you gave me one good diagnosis. Now get to it, I'm going to get me some food." House smiled and walked out the door, leaving the interns flicking impatiently through their books.

00000000000000000000000

NB: Ok, so I couldn't help it. It's 1:20 in the morning but for some reason I felt like updating before I left or even went to bed. So here you go, it's a short chapter I know, but at least it's a chapter. A nice little filler chapter for all.

Anywho, better go, am supposed to wake up in 5 hours, not good. But one last thing, if you could do me a _huge _favour: REVIEW!!! – bet you didn't see that coming! God am I predictable.


	6. Chapter VI

**Lover's Spit – Chapter VI**

"So, Chase is back." George whispered.

"Chase is back." Foreman pulled the sheets on the patient away as she continued to sleep. "Can you help me roll her over?"

Izzie moved up with George and slowly helped Foreman move the woman to her side.

"Why are we whispering?" Izzie whispered as she held on to the patient's torso.

Foreman and George looked at each other then shrugged. "I have no idea." George raised his eyebrows.

Foreman turned around and picked up the needle on the tray next to him and held it up to the woman's spine. "I tell you, I'm actually happy Chase came back. He's been pining for a week and I can only handle it for a small time." Forman continued, feeling for the dents in the woman's spine then puncturing it with the needle.

"So he missed me?" Izzie's eyes began to glaze over.

"Yes, he did. And he became annoying. But guess you don't care about that, do you?" Foreman picked up the vial from the tray and held it underneath the needle as the fluid began to run out.

"Not really." Izzie smiled.

Foreman brought out the needle from her spine and put the lid on the vial. "You can roll her back over again, I'll go send this over to the lab."

"You don't think Shepherd screwed up?" George asked, still holding the patient one her side.

"I think he's one of the best neurosurgeons in America." Foreman stood up and headed for the door. "If he screwed up, he'd know."

Izzie shrugged and slowly let the patient down on her back. George looked up at her as she smiled uncontrollably once more.

"So Chase is back." George peered over to her as she walked to the door.

"He is indeed." Izzie opened the door and walked out.

00000000000000000

"Why is she in REM but not a coma?"

House sat back in his chair in the lunch area, sipping on his coffee as Wilson sat next to him, crumbling up his muffin with his fingers.

"She's asleep."

"But she won't wake up. That's practically the definition of a coma." House sipped his coffee again, staring at the moot of nurses and doctors.

"She reacts to painful stimuli."

"So what, chop her foot off with a chainsaw and see if she wakes up?"

"That might work…" Wilson trailed off as he looked at House staring at someone. Turning around he saw Cameron walking up to them, coffee in hand.

"You know that was really cruel." Cameron toyed with House as she sat down at the table with them.

"Making the interns do a little research? I think not." House continued to watch Cameron as she took off the top of her coffee and added in the sugar. "Any way, it's good to boost these guy's IQs. They need all the help they can get."

"You guys should be happy." Wilson sat up in his chair, intrigued as to what was now between the two. "The interns are taking all the force from House. Gives you all a break."

House looked over at Cameron as she smiled at Wilson at sat up in his chair. "So, what's going on with the red-head?"

Wilson suddenly looked embarrassed with Cameron sitting right next to him. "Nothing, we're just friends."

"You tell that to McMetrical."

"What's it got to do with him?" Wilson looked oblivious.

House rolled his eyes and put his coffee down. "Seriously? I'm not even going to point out the obvious to you, just that if you get into a fight, McMetrical is going to be the last one to put your pretty face back together again."

Wilson sat in silence and tried to think about what House meant when Izzie walked up to them.

"Hey, ah, we've just got the results from the Lumbar Puncture."

"Already?" House raised his eyebrows.

"It's a VIP case."

Cameron sat up in her chair. "So what are the results?"

000000000000000000

"LP came out negative. Anyone surprised?"

House crossed out the word 'infection' on the board and turned back to the group.

"So it isn't a disease. Could be cancer." Christina leaned back on her chair and put her arms back to rest her head.

"Wow, you're already up to your C's!"

"How could this be cancer?" Izzie piped up.

"Small tumour sits up on the brain stem, screws up your sleep pattern." House replied.

"I operated on a tumour on her Modula oblongata two days ago. It can't be a tumour." Derek defended as he sat next to Meredith.

"You were probably too focused on _your_ tumour to notice the other, more important one." House started to pace. "Give Snow White a MRI, with 2 millimetre cuts."

Derek and Foreman began to stand up from their chairs. "Hold on!" House looked at them strangely. I didn't say go yet, I have to give the other minions something to do."

"Could be paraneoplastic syndrome." Wilson offered.

"With that she'd be seizing and foaming at the mouth. The only symptom is sleep." House began to pace once more.

"What about a parasite? Malaria?" George interjected.

"Thankfully the Romans dealt with that by eradicating the disease from France a while ago. Any other smart suggestions?"

"What about Munchausen's? She could be faking it." Meredith spoke up.

Everyone looked at her. "Who could sleep for 48 hours straight?" Chase exclaimed.

"Well, has anyone actually tried to wake her up?"

House looked at Meredith curiously then smiled. "I like it. Foreman and Karev go with McDreamy and book the MRI. Meredith, you're coming with me."

000000000000000000

NB: Is she faking it? Will House figure out what she has? Tune in next time and find out!

Or not. But anywho, a review or two would be nice so REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter VII

**Lover's Spit – Chapter VII**

"**MISS TURNER!**"

Meredith stood back from the bed and watched as House screamed the patient's name in her ear.

"You think she'd wake up from that if she's faking?" She asked sceptically with a smile on her face.

"No," House looked cut. "She just has a nice name. That's all."

House moved round the bed and picked up a needle from the tray on the trolley.

"Let's see how much she reacts to painful stimuli!" House joked to Meredith at he brought the needle to patient's foot and punctured it. Her leg jolted violently and House drew out the needle, peering over to the patient's face.

"Hmm." He said curiously, then moved to the other foot. He stabbed her with the needle and her leg jolted again.

"Hey!!"

House quickly looked up to see a man standing at the doorway, looking in disbelief at what was happening to the woman on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouted accusingly as he walked in to the bed.

"I'm her doctor." House shifted backwards.

The man looked at House warily then turned back to the patient patting her hand as he whispered softly to her.

"It's all right Grace, I'm here. Wake up, it's all over."

Meredith looked curiously at him. "Ah, you don't know, do you?"

"What don't I know?" The man looked up at them angrily.

Meredith became awkward, she didn't know how to explain this. "She ah, Grace is in REM. She can't get out of it."

"What do you mean, she's is a coma?" The blood started to run out of the man's face.

"No, REM. She's sleeping but she kind of can't wake up." Meredith tried to explain to the furious man. "We thought she was faking it, which is explains the ah, needles."

"Why the hell would she fake it? What's wrong with her?"

"That's what we're trying to find out!" House moved over to the other side of the bed. "Sorry, you are?"

"Fred Kliesner. I'm her boyfriend."

"Where were you when she was having surgery?" House asked accusingly.

"I was in Africa ok? I work for the UN. Trust me, I'd rather be here." He picked up her hand again and stroked her hair, obviously scared that she'd never wake up again. House lit up.

"Africa? You've been there before?"

Fred did not notice the urgency in House's voice. "A few times, I've been put in the office looking after the Indian Ocean coastline. It's not an easy task, I'll tell you that."

House stopped still for a second then charged over to the door and swung it open.

"You're coming with me." He ordered.

Matt looked quickly over to Meredith who simply shrugged. Leaning over and kissing Grace on the forehead he followed House out the door. Meredith looked once more at Grace who slept oblivious then walked out and closed the door behind her.

0000000000000000000

"I know what she has!" House walked triumphantly into the conference room as Fred and Meredith followed him. Derek sat back down.

"We haven't even given her the MRI yet."

"No need, I know what she has, and it is defiantly _not_ cancer." House walked over to whiteboard and faced the group.

"Who's that guy?" Alex looked curiously at the other man.

"No one, just ignore him."

"Hey!" He glared at House.

"What? Are you are specialist in African sleeping sickness? I think not. Thus: quiet."

"African Sleeping Sickness?" Wilson scoffed, thinking it ridiculous.

"Freddy-boy here works with the UN in Africa, think he could have contracted this African Sickness in well, Africa?"

Fred looked confused. "Hold on, but she's the one that's sick. Not me."

"Have you had a fever recently? Maybe think you had the flu?" House walked up to Fred.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago when I left for Africa I guess." Fred looked confused.

"Behold!" House looked at the group and held up his finger to Fred. "Our tsetse fly!"

Fred suddenly looked dead. "You're saying _I _did this to her?"

"No, of course not! Who would think that? The tsetse fly did it. _You _and your precious bodily fluids passed it on to her as bodily fluids tend to do!"

Cameron watched as she saw Fred's world crumble to nothing. Looking down for a moment he stumbled as his faced became green. Clenching his stomach he quickly ran to the bin and threw up. House just stood by the whiteboard, watching him.

"I'm hoping that wasn't the parasite for Grace's sake."

Cameron shot a glare to House who stopped talking and looked down at his feet. Chase stood up and walked over to Fred who was still leaning over the bin.

"It's good. We know what the disease is now. We're going to have to admit you and put you and Grace on a course of a suicide inhibitor called Eflornithine. If all goes well, she'll wake up with minimal damage. Don't feel so guilty, there was no way you could've known."

Fred looked down at the bin then slowly stood up, resting his arm on Chase's shoulder. "Ok." He murmured.

Chase accompanied Fred as he walked out of the conference room. There was silence for a moment then House looked back to the group.

"Go, busy yourself somewhere." He dismissed them as he walked out the door.

000000000000000000000

"That was harsh, even for you."

Cameron followed House as she wandered down the hallway to the elevator.

"Don't you have a bubble-boy to deal with?" House tried to get away.

"No. I'm staying right here." House rolled his eyes. Cameron stepped quicker to move beside him. "That man just found out he was the cause of his girlfriend's disease. He wasn't even here for her surgery. You didn't have to say anything to make it worse."

"I think it's worse enough." House stopped at the elevator doors and pressed the down button with his cane. "If the treatment work and his girlfriend wakes up there's little chance she'll retain normal brain function after three days of continuous sleep. Not a coma mind you, but actual _sleep_. Turns out it's actually worse for your brain _not_ to react to painful stimuli."

There was a ding and the elevator doors opened, revealing a crowed of people who all rushed out of the small metal box as House attempted to push through them. Cameron emerged from the fray and moved next to House.

Staring at the doors as they closed House stood next to Cameron in silence as they both stared in front of them. Suddenly Cameron lurched over to the side and immediately pulled out the stop button. The elevator screeched to a halt. House stood perplexed as Cameron turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing House?"

"Oh spare me…" House rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You say you love me and then everything goes back to normal?"

"Yes! I just needed to vent, that's all."

"So it didn't mean anything?" Cameron's voice became lower.

"Christ, this is _exactly _why I didn't tell you before. You become all clingy and ergh."

"Ergh?" Cameron smiled quizzically.

"Ok, maybe my syntax has drastically diminished but that not the point. The point is, you think everything's going to change after one single comment. But it's not. Thing's don't work like that."

"I know that. Falling for you made me realise that things never change, that you will never change. And I'm fine with that, because I love you just the way you are, I just need you to do _something_."

"Something?" House questioned her.

"I just…" Cameron sighed and pulled in the stop button, bringing the elevator back to life. "I guess I just needed to vent, that's all."

Moving back to her place next to House, Cameron's arm was suddenly grasped by House and yanked towards her, letting it flow on to wrapping around his back. Before she realised what was happening Cameron felt House kiss her, it was light at first, while Cameron got to gauge what was happening, but then she opened her eyes slightly and looked up at House's eyes as they were closed in ecstasy. Cameron quickly relaxed and opened up her mouth, allowing House a deeper kiss. Cameron almost squealed with excitement, he was actually quite a good kisser. Bringing her other arm around him she held him tight and ran her fingers through his hair as she grinned from the tickling of his stubble against her cheek.

Suddenly there was a ding. House quickly pulled away and looked up as the doors opened. Cameron was left standing in the elevator as House shuffled out of the metal box. Just as the doors were about to close once more House turned back around and winked at Cameron.

The doors closed leaving Cameron alone with a nurse and an old man as they rose through the levels.

Shit. She kissed House.

000000000000000000000

NB: She did indeed. I wasn't actually planning on doing that so early on, but House and Cameron in the elevator after House said he loves her? Couldn't resist. Always good to take a note from Grey's. The only thing House should fix is having more elevators. Even though it would be pointless seeing as though they only need two floors, but any excuse to get two people in an elevator is always good.

And now I actually do have no idea what I'm saying. Seriously, I'm currently zoning out.

Anywho, if someone (anyone) could review this ol' story of mine that would be better than words can describe. Cheers.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Lover's Spit – Chapter VIII**

"Addison!"

Wilson darted out of the conference room as he saw the tall red head pass.

"Addie, hey!"

Addison stopped in her tracks and turned around. "James. How's your case going?"

"Good, good. We've solved the case so now we just have to wait for the drugs to work."

"That's great." She smiled.

"Hey, you wanna go grab some lunch or something?"

"I'm warning you, the hospital food here is pretty crappy."

"I can handle crappy food. You forget I work at a hospital too."

Addison smiled then turned around to walk down the hall. Wilson moved next to her.

"So, what have you been doing the past few days?"

"Nothing much, actually nothing at all. It's been really slow this week. Which is really strange because it's still the holiday season."

"Perhaps people have finally learned that stupidity will get you nowhere."

"I doubt it." Addison chuckled.

Suddenly they both felt a hand on their shoulder. Turning their heads they saw Mark directly behind them, squeezing in between them as he put his arms around both of them. Addison groaned.

"Isn't this cute?" Mark smiled sadistically.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Addison asked angrily.

"Just wanting to meet your new beau. He needs to join our little club with Derek."

"With Derek?" Wilson looked confused.

"Don't you know? It's the little club of sleeping with Addison, we've all done it!"

Addison gave Mark a look that could impale someone like a rusty pike.  
"Mark…" She mumbled coldly.

Wilson looked embarrassed because he did not realise this before when House had obviously noticed it.

"I'm so sorry James." Addison quickly turned her gaze to Wilson, worried that he might regret everything with her.

"It's fine. Really. So you went out with him, I had two wives."

"At the same time?" Mark joked.

"No." Wilson said blankly.

"Wilson!" Came a rough voice down the hall.

House waddled up towards the three of them, Mark still holding them close.

"Hmm," He stopped in front of them. "This is awkward." He looked up at Wilson. "I need to talk with you."

"I'm kind of busy, if you hadn't noticed." Wilson grumbled.

"Yes, it seems so." He studied the group. "So, I take it you've met the ex."

"How did you know?" Mark asked curiously.

"You're not the hardest book to read, your intentions stick out like a sore thumb. Get yourself some dimensions would you? Otherwise I'd be tempted to make an arc out of you."

"Do you have a problem with me?" Mark started to get annoyed.

"No, not at all, I just want to talk to Wilson, and right now you seem to be standing in the way of me talking to said person. Would you mind?"

Mark glared at House for a moment then lifted his arm off Wilson. Wilson didn't move from next to him for a moment as he looked at Addison.

"Wilson, chat." House stood impatiently.

"It's ok, you can go." Addison smiled lightly.

Wilson looked over at Mark again. "Get your hands off her." He said sternly then walked over to House who joined him down the hallway.

As Wilson walked away Addison grabbed Mark's hand and chucked it off her shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mark?" Addison tried to walk away.

"What, can't I have a little fun?"

"_Fun?_ What are you talking about? Just leave me alone, ok?"

"I thought me and you were…"

"Were what? Together?" Addison ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "We stayed together for _two months_, I left _Derek_ for you and then I found you in bed with another woman! You're just so arrogant and misogynistic; I seriously can't see what I saw in you. I mean, I can't deny that you helped me when Derek cheated and I thank for that but Mark, we were never a couple."

Mark stood upright during the onslaught then stared down Addison as he breathed deeply.

"So what about Dr McPreppy? You want to stay with him?"

"Yes. I do." Addison said sincerely.

"Fine." Mark tried not to seem hurt. "Then you stay with him. I won't bother you Addison, but when he goes back to the other side of the continent don't go looking for me for comfort."

Mark brushed past Addison and walked down the hallway. Addison stood still for a moment, closed her eyes lightly and took in a deep breath. Opening her eyes she looked around for a second then walked back down the hallway.

00000000000000000000

"What was so important that you couldn't tell me later?" Wilson asked frustratingly as he followed House.

"Nothing." House avoided the question.

"_Nothing?_" Wilson stopped in disbelief. "You got me for _nothing_?"

"Ok, maybe it was something." House stopped and turned around.

"Then what was it?"

"_I_…kissed Cameron."

"_WHAT??_" Wilson looked awestruck.

"I kissed Cameron." House said calmly.

"Yes, you told me that but when?" Wilson asked fanatically.

"Just then."

"Where?"

"In the elevator."

"Why??"

"Because I told her I love her."

Wilson's jaw dropped and a strange noise came out of his mouth. Suddenly he shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands.

"You?...Hold on, now you're joking me."

"I kid you not." House turned back around and began to walk down the hall.

"No, no you didn't." Wilson started to follow House again. "You can't, you're… you're _House_."

"Thanks for boosting my self-confidence _that_ much higher."

Wilson could still not believe his ears. "But what about… what about…" He stuttered. "What's going to happen now?"

"Same as always. Wake up, go to work, kiss Cameron, save a life, go home. The _'kiss Cameron_' bit is new."

"I hadn't realised." Wilson walked blankly by House. "Well, good job House."

House glanced at Wilson then forward again and sighed.

"I need a drink."

0000000000000000000000

NB: That chap was very relationship orientated (if you didn't notice), but then again, it is called "Lover's Spit". And yes, Mark was cut down. But I think it's healthy for him to be cut down with such a freaking huge ego. Question is, who will Addison end up with? Oooo!! I can't decide tee hee.

And House told Wilson about Cameron. But Wilson's right, what the hell will happen with House and Cameron now that they've got everything out there. Any suggestions?

But yes, I shall update again soon (and include Sir Sleeps-alot, cause she is the patient here) but until then: PLEASE REVIEW!!! And you shall be glorious forever! I don't think that even makes sense but it sounds cool!


	9. Chapter IX

**Lover's Spit – Chapter IX**

Chase picked up a tray from the cashier and walked through the lunch area to the table where all the interns were sitting with Foreman and Cameron.

"Hey." He said, moving next to Izzie and pecking her on the cheek as he sat down.

"Give us a break." Christina groaned as she sank in her chair.

"Don't worry about her." Izzie reassured Chase. "She's just all dark and twisty most of the time."

"That's one way to put it." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"So how's the boyfriend?" Meredith tried to change the conversation.

"He's still a bit shocked about nearly killing his girlfriend but I put him on he meds so he'll be ok in a while." Chase methodically added sugar to his coffee, stirred it for a second then started to bite the spoon.

"What about the girl?" Alex looked up from his salad.

"She's stable. Hopefully the meds will help her wake up."

There was a respectful silence as they all ate their lunch.

"You guys wanna go for a drink tonight? Celebrate curing our third patient together?" George piped up.

"Second." Meredith mumbled.

"What?"

"It's our second patient cured. The first one… the first one we couldn't help him." Meredith played with her salad.

"Well that set a delightful tone to the afternoon." Izzie scoffed sarcastically. "I'll go George."

"We'll all go." Chase corrected.

Suddenly the table erupted with the sound of beeping. Everyone groaned simultaneously and looked at their pagers.

"It's probably House. Wants us to watch him humiliate a patient." Foreman whined.

"Probably." Meredith pulled herself out of her chair. "We better go."

000000000000000000000000

Meredith wandered down the hall with the group as they leisurely made their way to room 2435. Looking around into the rooms and at the others she gazed down the hallway where a nurse frantically rushed into a room. Curious, Meredith walked a bit quicker and looked at the activity in the hallway.

Another nurse ran out of the room and picked up the phone, talking quickly. She looked over as two nurses ran the crash cart down the hallway into the room.

Suddenly it hit her. She began to walk quickly down the hall then broke into run, with the group behind her staring curiously then following inquisitively. Coming up to the door she barely needed to glance at the room number.

Room 2435.

On the bed in the centre of the room was Frank, struggling to breathe. The nurses around him tyring to get out the tracheal tube out while checking his stats and getting read outs. They all looked up in surprise at the 8 doctors that suddenly entered the room.

"What happened?" Foreman moved in front of Meredith.

"I don't know, he just stopped breathing." The nurse said nervously.

Cameron moved over to the bed and opened up his mouth, staring down his throat.

"It's not a problem with his airways." She said as she brought out her stethoscope and moved Frank forward and brought the diaphragm to his back and listened.

"He has pulmonary edema." She said quickly, dropping Frank back onto is back and putting down her stethoscope.

Christina quickly started to go through the draws in the room. Pulling out a big needle she handed it to Cameron as George began to turn Frank over to his side, still not able to breathe.

Cameron swabbed his back clean then brought the needle to his back, just near to the spine. Puncturing the skin she heard Frank give a muffled shriek of pain as he pit down onto his pillow. Cameron pushed in hesitantly then stoped. Nervously she began to pull out the plunger. The needle started to fill up with liquid. Sighing, Cameron heard Frank start to breathe easier.

"How could African Sleeping Sickness cause pulmonary edema?" Izzie looked on, perplexed.

"It didn't." Alex pulled out the read-outs. "Look at his creatinine levels. His kidney is failing. He doesn't have Sleeping Sickness."

00000000000000000000

NB: BA BA BA!!! Yes, so they were wrong! Bet you didn't expect that, ha ha ha! (in haughty French accent.) But yes, trying to follow the usual plot line of House we all love, which is get a diagnosis, screw it up, get another one, patient gets sicker, then finally find the real diagnosis right at then end! But then again, I'm actually not following that line when I think about it.

Anywho, that was a relatively short chapter but I'll get on to the next one soon so if you want it up quicker, review!! Cause that gets me all excited and inspired, which is good news for everyone. So, _inspire me_.


	10. Chapter X

**AN: Hehe, sorry – just realised I posted chapter ten of my other story "The Scientist" instead of the chapter I had written for this one. Not terribly good. Sorry, must have been quite confusing lol. **

**So here's the real chapter.**

**Lover's Spit – Chapter X**

"We were wrong."

House put his fist to his mouth, leaning on his cane as he stared at the whiteboard.

"Well, to put it lightly: yes." Wilson sat at the back of the conference room, up against the window.

"Who was the bright young thing that suggested it could be African Sleeping Sickness?" House faced the crowd.

"That would be you, House." Cameron explained apprehensively.

"Oh." House replied simply. He looked up at the board again, eyes frowned. "Does she have any other symptoms? Any problems she might have mentioned before the surgery?"

Alex flicked through the chart. "Nothing."

"What about her boyfriend? Did you ask him?"

"He was gone four weeks before she had the surgery," Foreman interjected. "if anything was wrong with her beforehand, chances are he wouldn't know."

The room was in silent waiting as House looked at the whiteboard then began to pace. Suddenly he stopped.

"Test a stool sample and a blood sample."

"For what?" Meredith stood up.

"Everything there is. You looked them up, now you can cancel them out. And start Prince Charming on a round of antibiotics."

Chase looked confused. "What's that for?"

"Turns out the boyfriend was right. He _did_ simply have the flu."

000000000000000000000000000

Dr Helen Pettington chucked the change on the counter and picked up her coffee, sighing with relief as she took the first sip of her coffee. She might be one of the best at putting people to sleep, but she sure as hell can't wake herself up.

Stuffing her hand in her lab-coat pocket she tilted her cup to the side as she checked the time. Walking past the nurses' station she went into the file room as started to look through the filing cabinets.

"Dr Pettington?"

Helen looked up to see a man with a cane standing at the door.

"Yes?" She said curiously.

"You were the anaesthesiologist on Grace Michaels surgery?"

"Yeah. Are you Dr House?"

"The very same." House waddled into the room and leaned against the wall as Helen continued to look through the files.

"Have you found out what's wrong with her?" She picked out a file and flicked through it.

"Not yet. You didn't see anything wrong with her? During or before the surgery? Anything she might have mentioned, been worried about?"

Helen put the file back and stood up. "No, nothing at all. She was healthy beforehand, despite having a tumour on her brainstem. But her surgery was perfect. Textbook to say the very least."

"Nothing happened in the surgery?" House folded his arms.

"Nope." She put her hands in her pockets. "Her heart-rate dropped a bit but it came back up. She also counted to 2 before she went under, that was strange."

"What did you say?" House's gaze sharpened.

"She counted – "

"No, the heart-rate." House started to pick himself up from leaning on the wall.

"It went down for a moment, maybe a couple of seconds, then came back up. It was just normal. Nothing interesting."

House looked into space for a second then quickly turned out of the room, rushing down the hallway.

Helen watched him curiously as he left then shrugged her shoulders as she squatted back down on the floor and shuffled through the draw of the filing cabinet.

0000000000000000

"Dr Shepherd."

House wandered up to Derek as he walked out of a patient's room.

"What, no _McDreamy_?" He smiled wryly as he went to the counter and filled out the chart.

"No." House replied simply.

"What is it?" Derek asked curiously as he looked up from his charts.

"We need to talk." House said deeply then turned around into an empty patient room. Derek flicked his file shut and followed House, closing the door behind him.

"What is it?" Derek became interested.

House sighed and leaned on his cane. "I have found out what is wrong with our Sleeping Beauty."

Derek lit up. "That's fantastic, where is everyone?"

"I think you would want to know first." House said simply, unaffected by Derek's enthusiasm.

"So what is it?"

"You."

Derek's smile quickly faded as he straightened up in shock. "Ah, what do you mean?"

"You did this to her, in the surgery." House remained stoic.

Derek rubbed his forehead and covered his eyes, moving over to the bed as he sat down on it. The blood had rushed from his face.

"I did this to her?" Derek looked up after a while, face still deadly pale.

House looked at him empathetically for a second then stopped. "Yes."

"How did… How could I?" Derek looked around the room in disbelief.

"Operating that close to the Pons, it is likely you accidentally caused the scarring which led to her perpetual sleep. It can be fixed with another surgery."

"I know…I know. It's just that – "

"People make mistakes." House remained in a calm, sombre voice. "People make mistakes. A doctor might kill someone. _You _did not. It must have been a tiny scar, just a nudge but still enough to alter her sleep patterns. People make mistakes. It was just your turn."

House stood next to Derek as he sat on the bed, trying to comprehend the damage he had caused, and how much he would have to pay. House studied Derek as he sat alone, providing unintentional support for Derek. Suddenly House sighed and looked at his watch. Stuffing his hand back into is jacket pocket; House waddled over to the door.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Derek." House said faintly as he faced the door. Opening it House walked out of the room and slammed the door, the echo reverberating around the room.

00000000000000000

NB: And so we come to the reason I wrote this other story, despite the fact that I told myself not to: Derek screwing up his surgery. Sadistic maybe, but I just couldn't take it out of my head. So Derek's basically in shock, because he had persuaded himself in the beginning that he didn't screw up, all trace of uncertainty had been swept away, so he's suddenly been hit by this huge rush of guilt.

And House was being comforting. Because he likes Meredith, and he kind of likes Derek, and it would piss him off to see some world renowned surgeon crash and burn after making _one _mistake. So House was as nice as he could possibly be.

But if you want him to be nastier, I'm always up for suggestions, because I do really take them seriously (_love_ the Wilson/Mark thing Fell Dragon!), and like Britain and all the English-Colonial countries, this is a parliamentary system, meaning all you reviewers count! And I'm the figurehead. Woot! The queen!!


	11. Chapter XI

**Lover's Spit – Chapter XI**

"I can't do this."

House gazed into his scotch as he sat he sat on the barstool at Joes.

"Do what?" Wilson looked up from his drink as he sat next to House at the counter of the empty bar.

"Be a _boyfriend_. Go out on dates and stuff." House scrunched up his face with disgust.

"With Cameron?" Wilson sipped his drink.

"Yeah." House sighed lamely. "It just doesn't work. She is not the kind of person…_I'm_ not the kind of person who _has_ relationships. I mean, making people fall for me? Easy. Just throw me into a room and women swoon."

"They can't resist the cane." Wilson jutted in wryly.

"Exactly. But anything past that? No chance." House turned his glass on its base, watching it carefully.

"But you said you loved her." Wilson looked over at House.

"Apparently so." House sighed, taking another sip.

"You lived with Stacy for five years, what's so bad about Cameron?"

"Nothing, she's just different. A lot different. With Stacy it was easy, but with Cameron it's like dating some stuffed Care Bear who's just oozing sweetness and love. And in case you haven't noticed, sweetness and love do not go well with me."

"But you kissed her."

"Yeah."

Wilson nodded lightly then quickly put his drink down and looked around the bar. "What are we doing here?"

House continued to look forward. "I needed a drink."

"You could have just taken some Vicodin! Shepherd screwed up the surgery, shouldn't we be there, comforting him?"

House raised his eyebrows and looked at Wilson.

"Ok, maybe not, but still, isn't there something we should be doing?"

House sat straight on his stool. "The best thong we can do, my friend, is to do nothing at all." House looked at his watch. "Now drink, somehow I need to work out how to be a boyfriend by the end of the night."

"So you're a boyfriend?" Wilson teased him.

"What am I doing?"

000000000000000000

Meredith trotted down the fire stairs to the bottom as her quick footsteps tapped on the concrete steps and echoed through the empty stairwell. Coming to the bottom she opened the fire door and looked out through the dark and pouring rain to the cover just next to the stairs. Nothing.

Slamming the door shut Meredith jumped up the stairs, taking every second step. Where was he?

Opening the door on the third level Meredith weaved her way through the passing doctors and patients to the nurses station. The one nurse was talking on the phone behind the desk, leaving Meredith tapping the counter with her fingers in impatience. The nurse looked at Meredith for a second then continued talking. After a few minutes she put the phone to her shoulder and looked up at Meredith.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, can you tell me where Dr Shepherd is?" Meredith asked anxiously.

"Ah…" The nurse replied softly, taking her time to look up the computer. "He left."

"When?" Meredith asked quickly.

"Hmmm," The nurse continued slowly. "About an half and hour, an hour ago."

Meredith hit the table lightly with her hands. "Thanks." She muttered as she pushed herself away from the counter and down the hall.

The nurse watched her walk away quickly then tucked her hair slowly behind her ear.

"You're welcome." She said softly as she put the phone back to her ear.

000000000000000000000

Chase stood by the counter and looked at the door of room 2435.

Down the hall, Izzie stepped out of the elevator to see Chase standing there in anticipation. Curious she walked up to him.

"You ok?"

Chase turned his face quickly and smiled meekly. "Yeah, just got to tell Frank about his girlfriend."

Izzie leaned up against the counter. "How long have you been here?"

"Half an hour."

There was a silence. Both Izzie and Chase stared at the door, waiting for something to happen, wanting to be a million miles away from here.

"We have to tell him some day." Izzie peered over to Chase.

"I know."

Izzie looked at the door and sighed; she had remembered recent situations she had gone through like this. Pushing herself up from the counter she took Chase's hand and walked to the door.

"Come on, the guy deserves to know." They came to the door. Chase looked sadly through the small glass rectangle to Frank sitting on his bed, reading a book in peace.

"Ok."

Stepping back as Chase opened the door, Izzie gave him a wink as he entered the room. Chase closed the door behind him. After a moment Izzie slowly moved to the other side of the door to see in through the small glass rectangle at Chase. He was walking up to the bed as Frank looked up from his book and took off his reading glasses. She could tell that Chase was explaining himself, because Frank's hand with him glasses became lower and lower, and the look on his face slowly became grave. He barked something at Chase that made him nod then sit on the chair next to the bed, leaning in to Frank. He talked for a second and Frank rubbed his face with his hands, putting his book down on the bed. There was a silence for a while then Frank turned quickly to Chase and said something. Chase nodded and talked a little more then stopped. Frank looked up at him and Izzie could tell he said, "Ok." Looking at Frank for a moment, Chase got up from his chair next to the bed and walked to the door, saying one last thing then grabbing on to the handle. Quickly Izzie backed away from the door as it opened and Chase walked out, closing it behind him.

"Chase!" She called out to him as she ran after him down the hall.

Chase looked around. "Hey."

"How did it go?"

"Ok. He agreed to Shepherd doing the surgery tomorrow." Chase looked sadly.

"Then that's good?"

"Yeah, it is."

000000000000000000000

NB: That last bit was a bit of an experiment cause I have already done Patients Getting Bad News twice already in this trilogy (Ooo, sounds epic!) so when I came to this scene I just went screw it, I'm doing it differently. Thus: Izzie watching in.

But yes, Derek's missing and House can't be a boyfriend. Which is to be expected I think. Anywho, if you could review that would be amazing so REVIEW!! Cheers.


	12. Chapter XII

**Lover's Spit – Chapter XII**

Meredith peered through the rain as it hit the windscreen and was washed aside by the wipers as she pulled up to her house. Turning off the engine she squinted past the blur of the rain to see the light of the patio on and a dark figure sitting on the steps. Meredith picked up her bag and got out of the car. Walking in the pouring rain she went up to the patio and stopped in front of the figure.

"I was looking for you." Meredith said simply.

"Hmm." Derek muttered, still looking at the ground.

Meredith stood still. "You ok?"

Derek looked up at her. "Tomorrow I've got to ask the boyfriend for permission to perform surgery on his girlfriend to fix the mistake I made in the last one."

"How much have you had to drink?" Meredith asked plainly.

"A couple of scotches."

"A couple?"

Derek looked away. Meredith looked at him for a second then walked up the steps and rummaged through her bag. "Come on." She sighed. "I'll get you some coffee."

Derek stayed sitting on the steps as he listened to Meredith take out her keys and place them in the lock of the door. Looking back into the rain again, Derek sighed then lifted himself up, walking into the house as Meredith held the door open for him.

000000000000000000000000

"I… got… muffins!"

Izzie tiptoed behind Chase and held them out in front of him as he leaned on the railings of the lobby bridge and stared into the rain. Chase looked up at her as she slid next to him.

"Are these yours?"

"Born and bred. I made this one for you." Izzie held up a chocolate muffin with a squiggle of yellow icing that looked like messy hair on the top.

"Thanks." Chase smiled softly and took the offered muffin.

Izzie watched him carefully as he held the muffin down in front of him and stared at it sadly.

"So," Izzie tried to interject. "I was thinking, maybe we should go to your hotel room tonight? You've been to my house but I've never seen yours."

"I live in Princeton."

"Yeah, but, you know what I mean."

Izzie watched as Chase stared down at the muffin again. "Ok."

"Excellent." Izzie beamed. "So, we off now?"

"Yeah. But thanks for the muffin. It looks great."

Izzie looked at Chase curiously then smiled. "Tastes even better."

0000000000000000000000000

Wilson lay on the king-sized bed and stared at the ceiling as he sank through the overly fluffy doonas and pillows. He listened to the sound of water as it passed through the pipes in the bathroom then the dull thump of the water stopping. Listening to the padding of feet approaching the bed Wilson could see the top of red hair appear over the covers, which flooded his view. There was a click and the bedside light turned off, leaving the room in darkness. Wilson could feel someone slipping into bed next to him.

"You know you really shouldn't have bothered getting your own room." A voice came from the dark.

"I can afford it." Wilson looked over to the dark figure of Addison and smiled.

He could feel Addison moving closer to him so that soon there was no point in a king size bed. Wilson looked up at the ceiling again.

"So what's this with Mark?" Wilson heard himself saying.

There was a sigh in the dark. "I'm sorry James, I should have told you earlier."

"You can tell me now." He looked over at Addison again.

For a moment Addison simply lay there on her side, looking at Wilson, then she spoke. "Mark was best friends with Derek. They were like brothers. Known each other since they were 10. He's the guy I told you about, the guy I cheated on Derek with. The last three years of marriage with Derek were hard. He had been placed head of Neuro and I was head of Neo-Natal. We didn't see each other most nights, but when we did, we didn't really talk to each other. I mean we _did_, we talked about patients and surgeries and all that, but that's what we talk about to everyone else. So that's what we did for the last three years: every second or third night, we'd both be at home, we'd have dinner, talk about our patients a bit and go to bed. We didn't really talk at the hospital either. So when we were hitting eleven years of marriage, I just got sick of it, I realised how pointless it was. It was Mark who was always there. Me and Derek, we had no huge fights, no tragic catalysts like abortions or pregnancy or anything, we just drifted apart, and I drifted to Mark. So one very stupid night I slept with him. And it felt good. I remember Derek coming in just after he left, and I felt this rush of adrenaline. I was sick with guilt, but the that rush just egged you on, tempted you, pushed you to the limit even though your heart and your mind just said '_no!'_ It was the second time when I got caught. When Derek left I didn't know what to do. He was my husband for eleven years so to just have him gone, even though he was gone for the majority of the last few years, just felt so strange. I thought…I told myself that I loved Mark because if I didn't, this feeling of guilt and dread was for nothing. So I stayed with him for like a month until I found him in bed with another woman. I should have expected it. He's Mark for god's sake. But the only thing I could do was to do what Derek did in this situation, get the hell away from there. But then Mark had to come a-running after me."

Addison sighed then looked up at Wilson, still lying on his side, gazing at Addison. Moving forward his hand he stroked Addison's cheek then leaned forward and kissed Addison on the lips. Addison smiled softly at him and watched as Wilson sat himself up and picked up the covers underneath him, sliding himself underneath them with Addison.

000000000000000000000

House paced nervously in the hallway of the hotel. The conversation with Wilson was running through his head over and over again. House stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his bottle of Vicodin. Stopping in front of one of the doors he popped the lid off his small orange bottle and spilled two tablets onto his open palm. Closing the bottle he stuffed it back in his jacket pocket then looked at the two small white pills in his hand. Gazing up at the door in front of him, House quickly chucked the pills into his mouth, swallowed then knocked on the door. Waiting outside impatiently House tapped his cane on the carpeted floor and checked his watch. After a minute the door opened.

"I can't do this."

Cameron looked started as she stood at the door in her pyjamas, facing a nervous looking House.

"Do what?" She asked blankly, trying to get over the sleep she was in only two minutes before.

"Be a boyfriend. I'm sorry, but I can't. It just doesn't work for me."

"I never expected it would." Cameron looked at House sleepily.

"Huh?" House looked confused.

"I would never expect you to be a conventional boyfriend. You're _House_." Cameron smiled.

House looked at her for a second then began pacing again. "That's the thing, I can do relationships where people go on dates and talk about other things like that. I will _never_ buy you chocolates or flowers. In fact, I hate the idea of flowers. They're just so awkward. You get them, then what do you do? Carry them around for a while then when you get home, you put them in a vase and wait for them to die? Have to worry about them taking up space and shedding their withering petals everywhere? I won't cook for you, I won't expect you to cook for me. I am rude and abrasive and you can't change that. I'm an addict and you can't change that. I'm extremely anti-social and you can't change that. Yes, I am damaged and scary, but you can't make it better. So don't try and mend me with your sunshine and puppies, because it is not going to work. I am not _that kind_ of person. And you should just accept that."

Cameron stared at House for a moment as he glared at her. Shooting a short smile Cameron quickly grabbed the sides of House's jacket and pulled him into her room, kissing him hard as she slammed the door behind him.

00000000000000000000

NB: Ok, sorry, no details. That's because if I did describe it, it would turn into a comedy, because it's freaking hard to describe it correctly. I'll just stick to long rambling monologues.

Well, that was a bright and shiny chapter! Derek's down about the surgery, Chase had realised the fact that his relationship with Izzie is never going to work out, Wilson's worried about Mark and House can't realise the fact that Cameron actually _does_ like him for who he is.

But sorry about the long rambling speeches of House and Addison, they just needed to be like that. Hope I got Addison right though, I've only done her a bit and she's a hard nut to crack.

But, as always: REVIEW!! I could try and come up with some amusing and inspiring sentence to make you review but right now, I'm blank. Which is bad because I love you guys who review, I really do. Every time I see that review count increase a bit I get all giddy and happy. It's really one of the main reasons I love writing these fanfictions so much! But I'm rambling now. You've handled enough rambling in this chapter. Sorry.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Lover's Spit – Chapter XIII**

Derek could feel the warmness of the sun dance on the tip of his nose. Slowly opening his eyes he could see in front of him the blinds that covered the windows, letting in shafts of light that illuminated the room. Turning over he looked at the other side of the bed to see that it was empty. The memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Going to Joes after House, having a few too many scotches then ordering the taxi to take him to Meredith's house where he talked to her for hours and then crashed on her bed as he slept better than he had in years next to her.

Sitting up in the bed he wondered where Meredith had gone too when he smelt something rising up from downstairs. Pushing the covers away he got out of the bed and headed downstairs.

As he walked down the steps he heard a loud crash and a _"shit"_ come from the kitchen. Derek came down the stair and peered into the kitchen curiously.

"You ok?" He asked as he saw Meredith at the sink, scrubbing madly at an overly sized pan.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?" She asked, wiping her brow with her arm.

"Fine." He stared at Meredith again. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Great! I love cooking." Derek raised his eyebrows sceptically. "Ok, maybe I don't like cooking. But you were pretty shit last night so I had to think of some way to cheer you up."

"And that idea being?" Derek asked.

"Here!" Meredith moved over to the counter and picked up a plate, putting it in front of Derek. On the plate was a large clump of gunk that looked reasonably edible.

"Ah… what is it?" Derek looked up at Meredith with caution.

"Pancakes. Well, at least I thought it would be pancakes. My famous flipping action didn't turn out as well as I expected so for now you can have Scrambled Pancakes ala Meredith."

Derek smiled at Meredith and took a bite out of the gunk on the plate. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, I'm cooking next." He grinned.

Meredith picked up her mug of coffee and sat next to him at the table. "So you ready for today?"

"No. But I have to do it anyway, right?"

"Right."

0000000000000000000000000

Cameron woke up with a start. Pulling the pillow closer under her head she began to remember the night before.

She slept with House. Oh my god she slept with House.

A smile began to creep on her face when she began to remember the details. House throwing his cane to the other side of the room, unbuttoning her pyjamas and eventually kissing her body from the neck down. Holy shit that was an amazing night. Sighing happily she turned over to her other side, expecting to see House there sleeping peacefully, nostrils flaring. But he wasn't there. The bed was empty.

It figures.

0000000000000000000000000

House played with small paperweight in front of him, tyring to tilt it on its edge so it balance. Suddenly there was a slam of a door behind him and House dropped the tittering paperweight as he moved his palms away from it.

"You paged?" House looked up at Chief Webber as he walked up to his desk in his office.

"Yes." Webber sat down and joined his hands on the table, looking at House. "I understand you're a man who doesn't like to fiddle around so I'm just going to cut straight to the chase, I want you working for Seattle Grace."

"What makes you think I want to work here?" House asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I've got excellent facilities, access to some of the best doctors in America, and a positive reputation that will follow you everywhere."

"I don't care about reputations."

"What about money? I will let you have more than at PPTH."

"I have tenure."

"You will have it here. I'm sure Wilson will come along with you, I am thinking about offering him a job too."

"What about my ducklings?" House asked seriously.

"They can join you if you choose to stay here."

House looked at Webber curiously then tapped the desk in front of him with a finger.

"I'll think about it." He looked up at Webber once more then pulled himself out of the seat, walking to the door and out of the office.

0000000000000000000000

NB: Will House take the job??? I don't know, what do you think? What do you _want_ to happen? Cause it's all up to you, my avid readers and reviewers. Will House leave Cuddy and take Wilson and his Ducklings to live in Seattle?

Well, enough with the questions, this chapter was relatively short so sorry. Is 1 o'clock in the morning and just came back from a restaurant so I couldn't be bothered to post up much. But like the avid little poster I am I wrote something anyway! Please REVIEW!!!!


	14. Chapter XIV

**Lover's Spit – Chapter XIV**

"Morning."

"Good morning Dr Shepherd." Chase stood up from leaning on the counter and attempted to smile at the approaching practitioner. Derek looked at the door Chase had been staring at.

"Is he in there?"

Chase looked back at the door then sighed. "Yep." He looked back at Derek.

"How did he take the news?"

"As good as could be expected."

"So no help hey?"

"No help."

Derek looked back at the door and sighed. Picking up the chart on the counter next to Chase, he nodded to him then approached the door, turning the handle nervously as he walked in.

00000000000000000000

"Hey! House!"

House looked around as he walked down the hall to see Wilson rushing up him. "Hey!" House stopped for Wilson as he caught up. "What did Dr Webber want?"

"I sea monkey stole his wallet."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry." House continued to walk down the hall.

"Did you talk to Cameron last night?" Wilson walked next to him.

"See, I don't see the point in this conversation. You ask me questions, I reply with a brilliant but averting quip, you go off to sulk. Tell me Wilson, when can we stop this façade and just admit out true feelings for each other?" House smiled mischievously at Wilson.

"When you stop scheming against me with Evil Nurse Brenda."

"Touché!" House turned forward again.

"So how did it go with Cameron?"

"Did you not hear a word I just said? How was McMetrical?"

"What about him?" Wilson became uncomfortable, remembering Addison's conversation the night before.

"Oh, I don't know: the ex-lover, the new man in her life, the flames of passion from past and present battle it out for the one woman…"

"I don't know what – "

"McPreppy!"

House and Wilson swerved around to see Mark wandering up the hallway.

"Mark." Wilson muttered with disdain.

"McMetrical!" House smiled and waddled up to him. "We were just talking about you, weren't we, McAdorable?" He grinned mischievously back at Wilson.

"I wonder what about?" Mark smiled sarcastically.

"I have to get a coffee." Wilson tried to walked away.

"No! Stay!" House called after him as he stopped in his tracks and turned around. "You guys need to have a nice chat. I'd leave you two alone to work it out, but this is going to be way too much fun." House grinned sadistically.

Wilson glared at House then looked over to Mark. "Why did you cheat on Addison?" He asked plainly.

"It's what I do."

"_It's what you do?_" Wilson stammered in disbelief. "What kind of reason is that?"

"It's my reason." Mark remained stoic. "I cannot explain it. I have a shit life. I try not to but for some reason my life seems to revolve around sex and nothing else. I had a fight with Addison and in order to get back I did the only thing I knew to do. I slept with another woman."

"And you're…you're _fine_ with that?"

"No. I never sad I was. I have a sad life, I have no one in my life except for meaningless one-night stands and all I seem to be able to fix up is the outside. But that's cool. I'm used to it. It's just what I seem to do. But what I want to know is what the hell you're doing with Addison?"

"That's none of your business." Wilson wanted to say sternly but could not help but be weakened by the seeds of sympathy for Mark.

"I think it is." Mark replied sternly. House was looking from one to the other, a smile of content still on his face. "When you go back to PPTH, I'll be the one picking up the pieces."

"Maybe he won't go back." House blurted out suddenly.

0000000000000000000000

"Mr Kliesner?"

Derek edged into the room and closed the door lightly behind him. Fred turned off the TV and looked blankly at Derek.

"I'm Dr Shepherd. I have some forms for you to sign. For Grace's surgery." He moved slowly forward to the bed.

"Are you doing it?" Fred asked simply.

"Yes."

"Then I'm not signing it." Fred folded his arms and stared at the black TV.

"I am so profoundly sorry Mr Kliesner but there was no way I could have known about the surgery. Every surgery has risks, she knew that."

"What, so you immediately ruled that out anyway then quickly put me on some drugs which stuffed my body up, making me think that I did this to her. You think that will fall under forgiveness after one simple apology?"

"No. I would never think it would. But Mr Kliesner, I can fix her. I _can_ fix Grace. I will pay for the surgery myself, that's fine; just give me the opportunity to make this right. I did this, the least I can do is fix it."

Fred looked at the off TV for a second then looked back at Derek. "What about the brain function?" Derek shifted uncomfortably. Fred continued to stare at him. "What about the brain function? Being in REM for that long, there's got to be some side effects."

"There…may be. It's very rare but there's always a chance."

Fred looked away for a second then gabbed the chart off Derek, signing his name on the bottom of the form that was placed on the top. Shoving it back to Derek he folded his arms once more.

"How are you going to do it?"

Derek sighed then placed the chart under his arm. "We're going to put her under a special anaesthesia so she will be conscious if she wakes up while in brain surgery. Basically we're going to insert a probe via her lip to her brain stem and fix up the scaring on the Pons. It's minimally invasive and has little risk, but there is no guarantee she'll wake up."

000000000000000000000

NB: Will she wake up? Will House stay in Seattle and keep Wilson with him? Will Cuddy's paranoia be proved correct?? All these answers, I hope, are intriguing you, because otherwise this one be one hell of a boring story.

Just want to say one thing: **I LOVE HUGH LAURIE!!! GO GOLDEN GLOBES!! TAKE THAT EMMYS!!!!** Excellent. Sorry, just needed to vent. Please review!! Review review!!


	15. Chapter XV

**Lover's Spit – Chapter XV**

Izzie was sitting next to Christina in the empty surgical gallery when Chase rushed into the room and up to Izzie, giving her a huge kiss. Smiling at his bursting enthusiasm, Izzie pulled away slightly and beamed at him.

"What's up?"

"Wilson just told me that Webber offered us a job here. I can stay in Seattle!"

"Seriously?" Izzie looked dumbstruck. Chase just laughed.

"Seriously." Chase kissed her again as she pashed him back. Christina folded her arms tighter and sat up in the seat uncomfortably.

"For gods…" She groaned. "You wanna get an on-call room?"

000000000000000000

House wandered down the hall, contemplating what was offered to him by Webber. He could hear footsteps shuffling towards him.

"House." He looked back and saw Cameron walking up to him. "Hey."

House smiled lightly and kept walking.

"You ok?" She peered over to him.

"Fine. I got paged this morning."

"It's ok, I guessed you wouldn't be there." She smiled at him.

House smiled lightly then looked down the hallway in front of him. "So, Cameron…"

"You can call me Allison now you know." She laughed.

"Cameron's your pet name." House kept on walking then looked over at Cameron. "Webber offered us all a job here."

"You going to take it?"

"I don't know. Piss off Cuddy? It sounds appealing."

"But what about all the lusty surgeons?" Cameron smiled.

"I seem to take a perverse pleasure out of their fickle love dodecahedrons. But I don't know, I might take it."

"I can't."

House suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"I like it in Seattle, I do. It's just that, I'd prefer to keep my job at PPTH."

"What about Chase and Foreman?" He continued to stare at her.

"Chase is more than happy to stay and Foreman, well, I think he broke up with his girl."

"Why won't you stay?"

"I can't move to the other side of the continent! It's fine, you know. Some consolation for Cuddy I guess."

House looked away for a second, looking blankly into space.

"Is that ok?" Cameron peered over at House.

"Hmm? Fine. It's good. Shouldn't let us make your decisions for you." House's pager went off and he picked it up. "Sleeping Beauty's going into the OR."

0000000000000000

"Why did you offer a job to House?"

Burke walked into the Chief's office, looking at him in disbelief. Webber sat behind the desk calmly.

"Since when did my job advice become important to you?"

Burke started to pace. "He's a disgrace to doctors! He completely ignores the code of conduct, abuses patients at his own whim, is completely arrogant – "

"So are you."

"He's a discredit to this hospital and will only quadruple our problems. You can't seriously think about advising this do the Dean?"

"I already have, and he's accepted the offer."

"House?" Burke stopped short.

"No, the Dean. House has yet to accept the offer, but has not ruled it out."

Burke began to pace again. "This is a mistake, a mistake."

"He is an excellent doctor. Our intake will triple and the publicity will rise exponentially."

"The bad publicity will. The only thing that stops him from being sacked is that he can find out what's wrong with him. His excellence as a problem solver only levels him as a doctor."

Webber looked at him curiously. "What is your problem with Dr House?"

"Nothing." Burke replied defensively.

"You were the one who invited him here. What, afraid he might steal your limelight?"

Burke stopped pacing and faced Webber. "Of course not. Just, reconsider this, ok?"

"I'm sorry Burke, but I want him working here."

"Well I don't."

"You're not Chief, Burke."

"Not yet."

0000000000000000

"Just inserting the probe into the Pons…"

Derek concentrated hard on the television in front of him as it projected the image of the brain stem. Meredith stood next to him and peered over to Grace's face, hoping to see her eyes flicker. Derek moved the probe up to the scar and slowly began to prod the Pons. Meredith moved away from Derek and went closer to the table to face Grace. Derek glanced over at Meredith.

"Nothing." She said sadly. Derek tried again. Suddenly the heart rate began to increase.

"Get out." Dr Pettington ordered as she monitored the stats.

Derek pulled out slightly and the heart rate returned to normal. Looking down at Grace's face he grabbed onto the probe tighter and moved into the Pons.

Suddenly Meredith saw Grace's left eyelid flicker. "Dr Shepherd?"

Derek looked up from the screen. "What?"

"Look." She motioned to Grace. Slowly bringing out the probes from under her lip, Derek nodded to Dr Pettington who got the IV ready. Picking up a blue towel from the nurse Derek covered Grace's nose and mouth as both her eyes began to flicker.

Suddenly the eyes shot open, the look of surprise rapidly turning into horror. Looking up to the strange figures in blue and the sharp knives in their hands she began to shake, trying to break free from the people around her and to thing off the towel that covered half of her face.

"Grace, Grace…" Derek tried to calm her down. "Don't worry you're in surgery…everything is going to be ok, just calm down ok?"

Grace squealed incoherently as the taste of blood rose up from the top of her throat. Derek quickly ushered to Dr Pettington who brought a syringe to her IV and pushed the fluid in. Grace slowly began to calm down then slowly closed her eyes once more.

Derek stumbled back from the table and looked over to Meredith in shock. Taking in a few deep breathes Derek looked over at Grace and sighed.

"She's awake."

000000000000000000000

NB: It's alive!! Sorry, I hope that was as disturbing as I had hoped for it to be, because they cut the inside of her top lip, made an incision through to her nose and then to her brain. To wake up from that must be pretty freaking scary.

But yes, Burke's pissed off (remember the tiff he had with House in "Apathy"? That's why.) and Cameron's not staying in Seattle. So what does this mean? At least Chase is happy.

Anywho, please REVIEW!!! Please??


	16. Chapter XVI

**Lover's Spit – Chapter XVI**

Derek looked at his watch once more as he sat slumped in a chair in the post-OP room, half done crossword puzzle and a cold cup of coffee on his lap. He looked up at Grace's stats once more. Nothing. Stretching tiredly he placed his coffee on the ground then leaned his chin on his fist.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Dr Pettington walked in.

"Is she awake?" Helen asked as she walked over to Derek and picked up his cold coffee and took a sip.

"Not yet." Derek murmured.

Helen glanced over to the stats. "It's only been a few hours, I have to give her a bit to knock her out quick. It's normal."

"I know, it's just I've fixed it, it's annoying to see her asleep again."

Helen nodded slightly then sat next to Derek in the other chair. "Hopefully I gave her enough to forget the surgery, I wouldn't want to remember that."

Derek nodded lightly then looked back at Grace as she slept in a peaceful slumber once more. Looking at her curiously for a second he turned to Helen.

"I was thinking, I…"

Suddenly the beeping of the heart rate monitor became quicker. Derek jumped out of the chair and rushed to her bedside, peering over to Grace and then to her stats.

Looking down at her, Derek could see Grace flicker her eyelids once more then slowly open her eyes. Peering up at Derek sleepily she smiled slightly.

"Did the operation go well?" She murmured as the anaesthesia wore off. "Did you get all the cancer?"

Derek stopped short for a while then sighed, smiling down at Grace. "Yes, I got all of the tumour. But there was a complication with the surgery. You went into continual REM, and we couldn't get you out of it. But now we've done another surgery and it's all ok. You're awake."

"Obviously." Grace said bluntly, unaware of all that had happened.

"I made a mistake in your surgery." Derek managed to choke out, aware that Helen Pettington was standing just behind him.

Grace just closed her eyes sleepily and turned to the side as she snuggled closer to her pillow.

"Everyone makes mistakes."

0000000000000000000000

Meredith walked out of the elevator and through the main foyer of the hospital as she caught a glimpse of House sitting outside on one of the courtesy benches. She remembered the last time he was there. Walking through the automatic doors, she wandered over to House and sat down next to him.

"Heard you've got a job in Seattle." She smiled.

"Hmm." House just mumbled, looking into the distance.

"Ok, maybe you don't have a job." Meredith peered over to him then sighed. "Chase thinks you've got a job."

"Chase believes Fox News as the most bipartisan." He looked over to Meredith. "He's not the most reliable source."

"Well that's what everyone says. Even Foreman." Meredith looked back to the parking lot. "Is there any reason you're changing you're mind?"

"No. Is there any reason you need to ask?"

"No."

"Then why are you asking?" House turned back to Meredith.

Meredith looked at House for a moment then glanced away. Tapping her hands lightly on the bench she looked up at House again. "What's Cameron doing?"

House was silent for a second. "She's going back." He replied simply.

"And so that doesn't affect your hesitation at all."

"No."

"Ok." Meredith sighed. "Look, if you like her then don't take the job. You don't need it. You had your job in PPTH so why take up this one? All you'd be doing is pleasing Chase and Wilson, which I don't think is a thing you'd usually do, so why do it now?"

"Wilson's my friend." House tried to reason.

"So?"

"Hmmm. Good point. But still, it doesn't go past the fact that this is _me_ we're talking about, and I _do not _make decisions like this on the basis of '_love_'. "

"But you haven't made a decision."

House stayed quiet. Meredith looked at him then sighed, pulling herself up from the seat. "Look, make your decision, just make sure you do want you want, not what you might believe is a weakness."

House continued to look forward. Meredith looked at him once more then picked up her bag from the side of the seat and walked to her car.

000000000000000000000

NB: Moi! Ok, sorry. Right now I'm about to leave to go out on a wilderness walk or something in the snow (me being in Finland currently, very different from Aus) but it's snowing!! I love snow!!

That's completely besides the point though. The point is, House doesn't know what to do. Because he wants to be with Cameron, but he doesn't want to decline the job offer because of Cameron. Because House would interpret this as a weakness. And we all know how stubborn House is. Hopefully you guys won't know what he chooses, but it will probably be 50 percent of you anyway, and I love writing these stories. But now I've got to run.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	17. Chapter XVII

**Lover's Spit – Chapter XVII**

Thump.

Addison woke up with a jolt at the loud noise behind her. Struggling to open her eyes against the weight of sleep she could see the blurry fluorescent outline of the alarm clock.

"Ish too earlli…" She mumbled as she pulled the blankets closer her chin. "Gobacktobed…"

There was silence for a moment then another thump. Addison opened her eyes fully now and peered over he shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

She watched the dark blur walking over to the bed again, carrying something in his arms.

"Packing." Wilson grumbled.

"Packing?" Addison wiped her face with her hand. "Hold on, why are you packing?"

Wilson walked over to the wardrobe once more, pulled out some clothes then went back to the bed where Addison could now see the half-filled suitcase. "House called, he didn't accept the job. We're going back to PPTH."

Addison was still slightly delirious from sleep. "Yeah but, can't you take the job here anyway?"

"No. Seattle Grace doesn't need a new oncologist. I was just used as leverage for House." Wilson replied bitterly as he stuffed the clothes into the suitcase and pushed it closed. Zipping up the suitcase he stood he stood up and put his hands on his hips, staring at the bag. "Dammit, House…" He spat.

Addison sat herself up on the bed and looked at Wilson sadly. "Are you sure you have to…"

"Yeah. I do." Wilson let in a deep breath then sighed, stepping over the suitcase and sitting on the bed next to Addison. "I should have known. I should have known this would happen. It was too good…" He shook his head.

Addison ran her hand through her hair then leaned back on the padded headboard. "I can't leave Seattle." She murmured.

"I know. I can't stay here." Wilson turned to face Addison.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"House is a jerk."

0000000000000000000

"You're a jerk, you know that, right?"

House stood in the middle of the hotel room as he leaned on his cane and curiously watched Cameron run fuming from one side of the room to the other, taking out the clothes from the chest of draws and stuffing them in her bag.

"Ah," House raised an eyebrow in confusion. "May I ask why, exactly?"

"You didn't take the job!"

"Neither did you."

"Exactly! I'm the reason you didn't take the job!"

"I hate to be the first to inform you Dr Cameron but the world doesn't revolve around you. Just ask Galileo."

Cameron stopped in her tracks and glared at House, hands on hips. "Then why didn't you take the job?"

House stared at her in thought for a second. "Galileo was wrong." He said quickly.

Cameron went to the chest of draws again and pulled out some shirts.

"Everyone wanted you to take the job. Chase wanted it, Wilson wanted it. For god's sake Foreman was even giddy as a school girl when he found out!"

"How the hell did I miss that?" House mumbled to himself.

"You can't just wreck all their plans because I'm going back, it's just so..so…"

"Me?" House raised his eyebrows.

"Precis…Shut up." Cameron went back to packing. House stared at he inquisitively.

"Why are you so pissed that I declined the offer? Is it because you to get away from me?"

"No…" Cameron began to look flustered. "Nothing like that. It's just…"

"What?"

"I don't want to be accounted for the anger of my work colleagues."

"And naïve-teddy bear Cameron strikes again. Don't worry, I'll be the one taking the hits."

"But I'm still the catalyst! Chase will have to leave Izzie and Wilson! Him and Addison will have to – "

House rolled his eyes. "Oh for god's…"

Stepping forward he grabbed Cameron as she rushed to the bag and kissed her firmly on the lips. Feeling her suddenly relax in his arms House pulled back. Cameron was speechless.

"Thank god." House mumbled. Turning around he walked to the door, opened it and looked back around. "I declined the offer because of you. Don't get too depressed."

00000000000000000000

Izzie whistled as she poured her freshly squeezed orange juice into two glasses and flipped her French toast onto a plate that lay on the tray.

"Please don't whistle. You can't whistle and it's bad for mornings."

Izzie turned round to see George stumble into the kitchen.

"Your toast is in the fry pan." He said cheerily, pouring the coffee into two mugs. "So," She raised her eyebrows cheekily at George. "I heard you come back with someone last night."

"So did you." George countered as he picked up his French toast and juggled the coffee pot in his hands. Izzie just smiled.

"Should I ask if I should be worried about the hot water running out?"

"I like Callie, ok? And she said she should have never dumped me, it was a mistake and there's no reason I shouldn't forgive her."

"Except for the fact that she slept with McSteamy."

"She said that was a mistake too." George countered quickly.

Izzie put the cups on the tray and lifted it up. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. "Just make sure she washes her hands this time."

George glared at her as she began to walk out the door when suddenly Chase ran down the stairs, making Izzie stop at the doorway.

Izzie smiled at Chase. "You didn't have to come down, I was bringing – "

"I have to go to the hotel." Chase interrupted her quickly, his voice low.

"Why do you have to go to the hotel?" Izzie asked happily, unaware of the anger in Chase's eyes.

"To pack." We replied quickly.

"Pack?" Izzie was suddenly hit with the idea as her face sank. "No you're not going…"

"I am."

"House didn't…"

"No."

George watched sadly as Izzie lowered the tray and dully turned back into the kitchen, laying the tray on the table and slowly sitting down on a chair. Her face was blank, a void of expression.

"You can't…" She said softly as she looked up at Chase who had walked to the doorway.

"I have to." He replied sadly. Peering over his shoulder to the main door Chase looked back at Izzie regretfully. "I have… I gotta go. And pack. We're leaving tonight. I'll come back soon, in a few hours. We'll all come back."

Izzie just nodded. Chase looked at her sadly once more then turned around and headed for the door, leaving Izzie alone with George.

They both sat in silence for a while as George played with the last bite of his French toast. He didn't know what to say to comfort Izzie. He never knew what to say. She would always be the one to comfort him, the one who said exactly what was needed, but when the tables turned, he was stumped.

He looked up at Izzie again, who remained sitting on the chair, staring at the now pointless breakfast on the tray.

"You've always got me, remember? Even if you pay out Callie."

Izzie looked up at him slowly and gave a faint smile.

"Thanks George."

000000000000000000

NB: Aww, gotta love George and Izzie. Best friends forever. Hmm, am suddenly thinking about posting George/Izzie friendship vid on youtube to the song "You're My Best Friend". Have already done a Mer/Der one so I guess that's up next. (If you don't count Bang, Addex, Addick, Mer/Mark, Maddison, etc, etc…)

But yeah, he he. Sorry bout the lateness again, wouldn't be surprised if you've all moved on and forgotten me. But I promise to update a lot more regularly from now on, well, for the last couple of chapters that is, cause this story is very close to ending. Very close. And right now, I'm stumped for ideas for another House/Grey's story so I don't think another addition's going to happen. But I guess that's what I said before. Oh well, we'll see I guess.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Lover's Spit – Chapter XVIII – The End. I mean it, it is the end. Seriously. **

Meredith plodded down the corridor of her house, yawning as she stretched her head form side to side. It was nearly twelve but it was Sunday and she had the day off. Derek was over but he was working that night so he was still sleeping in Meredith's bed.

Absentmindedly she trotted down the stairs when suddenly she stopped. Over the handrail she could see House standing alone in the hallway, leaning on his cane as he gazed inquisitively into the lounge room.

"Hi." Meredith said, confused. House looked up at her. "What are you doing here?" She blurted out.

"I was asking myself the same question." House replied bluntly. "The others are here to say their farewells. I was dragged along because Wilson kicked my out of his rent-a-car."

"Farewells?" Meredith looked perplexed, still standing still on the stairs.

"Didn't you hear? I didn't take the job in Seattle. We're going back to Princeton."

"Well, ah…" Meredith slowly finished walking down the stairs. "That's ah…I guess if you like working in PPTH you should stay there."

"Exactly what I thought." House gave a short smile. Meredith glanced into the kitchen to see it filled with George, Callie, Izzie, Chase, Alex, Christina and Cameron. No one noticed her outside and she walked past the door to House.

"So nothing to do with Cameron?" She smiled.

"Do you think I would tell you if there was?" House raised his eyebrow.

"No," Meredith let out a small laugh. "I think you're right." Meredith crossed her arms gently then smiled warmly at House and thought for a moment. "I'm going to miss you House."

House sharpened his gaze at her. "You have a boyfriend."

"Damn."

000000000000000

"Toothbrush?"

"What?" Wilson peered over his shoulder as he put his bags down on the floor. Addison's head appeared out from the bathroom door.

"Did you get your toothbrush?"

Wilson smiled wryly. "I _left _toothbrush in Princeton. I bought another one in Seattle."

"Right!" Addison raised her eyebrows in understanding. "Can I keep it?"

Wilson smiled widely as Addison's head disappeared into the bathroom again. After a few seconds she walked out again.

"So," she said, wandering up to Wilson as he stood by the hotel room door. "Is there any chance I could sprinkle some arsenic on someone's sandwich to get you back here, is there?"

"Wouldn't get that past Holmes." Wilson smiled.

"Yeah…" Addison nodded sadly.

Wilson looked at her then put his hand under her chin, lifting it up so she looked at him. "If I know anything, it's that House will not be able to handle the wrath of Cuddy for a certain amount of time. He can only hold her off with smart quips for a while, after that, he'll be back here at a drop of a hat. Trust me. And you never know, there might be an emergent surgery down at Princeton that can only be performed by the best Neo-Natal Surgeon." Wilson grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

"Let's forget that New York is a just a few hours north." Addison looked at him sceptically. "But I don't know…I hope you're right. About House, otherwise I'd be forced to go back to Mark."

"Don't joke about those things." Wilson said quickly. Addison just laughed.

"Aha! Now who's jealous? But it's ok; I won't go back to him. He's man candy, and right now, I don't want to be anywhere near candy." Addison moved closer as kissed Wilson as he brought his hands up from the bags and ran them through her long red hair.

"What time's your flight leaving?" Addison pulled back slightly so she could look at Wilson. Wilson checked his watch.

"Ah, hour and a half. I have to go." He looked at her sadly.

"Yeah." She replied simply.

Turning around Wilson opened the door and picked up his bags, kissing Addison one last time then walking down the hallway. As he walked halfway down the corridor he turned around to Addison who stood at the doorway, watching him walk away.

"I'll come back!" Wilson exclaimed.

"You better." Addison replied bluntly, her wry smile falling once more as Wilson turned back round and entered the elevator, taking one last look at Addison as he disappeared out of sight.

000000000000000000000

Chase sipped the last of his coffee as he looked out of the kitchen window to House and Cameron as they walked down the pathway, following Derek, Meredith and Foreman as they stood waiting at the rent-a-car.

Putting the empty cup down in the sink, Chase looked up to see Izzie standing at the kitchen doorway, watching him.

"I don't want you to go." She blurted out uncontrollably, her eyes beginning to waver.

"Hey," Chase said soothingly as he quickly moved over to Izzie. "I don't want to go either. I can't go."

"It's just…" Izzie looked down at the ground then up at Chase again. "You were the best thing for me at this moment in my life. I needed you, and you helped me. You helped me so much. Thank you."

"I'm coming back, you know that, right?" Chase forced her to look into his eyes.

"Damn," Izzie exclaimed sarcastically. "Just when I thought I'd gotten rid of you."

Chase smiled widely then grabbed Izzie by the sides and kissed her. "Come on," he grinned at her again. "Let's go out with the others."

00000000000000000000

"1 hour and _27_ minutes."

"Shutup House." Cameron glared at House playfully as he stood by the car, watch held up in front of him.

"You understand we're now very close to a medical practice." Derek looked over to House. "One more case and we all might as well be partners."

"Well I'll be!" House raised his eyebrows. "You don't say! My, if we team up we'll sure to beat that mad 'ol ranger!"

Derek glared at House as he opened the door to the car. "I'm driving."

"What?" Foreman looked at him in astonishment.

"I'm you boss, give me the keys." House held up his hand over the car. Regretfully Foreman chucked the keys over to him. "Let's roll!" House exclaimed once more. "McDreamy, I'm sure we'll meet again some day." Derek cringed at the nickname once more. Cameron smiled then got into the front seat of the car, rolling her eyes with Meredith. Foreman grudgingly got into the backseat and Chase kissed Izzie once more and walked over to the car jumping next to Foreman in the back. House started the car and drove away from the curve as the others watched the car pull away in silence. Suddenly a thought came to Chase as he quickly put the window down and shoved his head out of the window, looking back at Izzie and the group.

"Love you!"

000000000000000000

Cuddy tapped her fingers on the desk, waiting for the nurse to give back the schedule as she remained on the phone. Apparently no one knew she was the Dean of this Hospital. Nice.

The nurse looked up at her once more, said something on the phone then held the receiver down on her shoulder, picking up the schedule that lay on her desk and held it up to Cuddy. Smiling forcibly Cuddy picked it up and started to flick through it as the nurse again picked up the phone to her ear and continued talking. Good thing it was a slow day.

As Cuddy began to walk back to her office she suddenly heard a dull thud. There was a shout behind her and quickly she swerved around to see the nurse on the floor, having a seizure. Quickly Cuddy dropped the schedule and ran to the nurse, checking her pulse then holding her steady as she seized.

"Someone page House!" Cuddy exclaimed to the neighbouring nurses.

"Ah, House is away." One of the nurses piped up.

"God dammit." Cuddy sighed. "Get that bastard back here."

_Fine._

000000000000000000000000

NB: Well, I like to end my stories on a kind of "huh.." note, and I think that worked. So, yes. This is the end of my story, the end of my trilogy. Long awaited I know, sorry about that…ehe. But yeah, ignoring any random ideas this crossover has finished. Which is weird when I think about it…very weird. Because this was my first ever fanfic, my first ever story, the building blocks to the addiction, and for that alone, I shall always love it.

But I hoped you liked this fic, because I certainly did! But would just like to take the time, as I shall now do at the end of every story, to thank those champion reviewers who kept through this whole story, those guys that really did light up my day _that_ little bit:

Fell Dragon (that awesome little champ who led me to finally write this chapter)

Iza (for the heap of reviews that suddenly appear in my mailbox)

KylaRyan (short but sweet)

Lizzie9 (I swear, you two really have been around for all my stories, thanks for helping a little amateur writer on their way)

Hannah (My first fan! Yes, that shall be your name forever. I shall brand you. You are branded.)

(ok, so you're anonymous, but seriously, the best reviews, all big and in one huge chunk. Thanks for the ramblings!)

janedoe88 (cause we aussies got to stick together.)

julie3281 (for keeping through the whole fic)

RosaLev (for keeping through the whole bloody story)

And finally (of course) a big shout out to my Homeboys, Princess Chris and Ekiushi, from none other than the one, the only, the original House Home ®

Cheers!


End file.
